Photographer
by lolo MN
Summary: famous mysterious photographer and so popular one, took a challenge of 200 photos collection with 30 themes in just one month, Natsu choose an actress for his liking with no reason, but giving her a kiss in their first meeting and in front of the cameras and press was a shocker for the news, being together for a whole month for a tour around the world, hell gonna break loose.Enjoy!


**Photographer **

**Now this is gonna be ma new story, of course it is Nalu including other couples,**

**This is gonna be M rated for mature stuff but I'm not gonna make lemon in it, **

**This story gonna be so hot so take your breathe… and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:- I DON'T OWN FT T^T**

**Summary:- Natsu Dragneel, famous mysterious photographer and so popular one, took a challenge of 200 photos collection with 30 themes in just one month, Natsu choose an actress for his liking with no reason, but giving her a kiss in their first meeting and in front of the cameras and press was a shocker for the news, being together for a whole month for a tour around the world, hell gonna break loose .READ-ENJOY-REVIEW!**

**The beginning:-**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, the now so famous photographer and model known,

He is 25 years old, young man, tall about 6'2 feet, built body, hot looks, and special for having two things, Deep sharp black eyes and salmon colored hair, it is not dyed, no it was normal from the very start, getting it from his mother who had the same hair color, or that what he told.

Natsu's personality is a mystery, he is so secretive and closed person, I guess you can tell he is a pleasurable guy, a bad one, and that what attract all people around him, but he never chose a girl, another mystery about him.

Natsu is known for his talent as a photographer, he always comes up with creative ideas, and amazing once, the list of idols who wants him is huge, the magazines, the directors and everyone wants to work with him, because he makes them more popular and famous.

What make Natsu a special photographer, is that his themes were so real, when you see the photo with the title warmth for example; you can feel it by looking at it, that is why he is so amazing, no one till now knows the secret how he does it.

Natsu lately took a challenge, 200 photos collection with 30 themes in just one month, and Natsu himself will choose the actor, and today the conference going to be held and Natsu gonna tell the name of the mystery actor or actress, so exciting.

Natsu walked down the stairs of his mansion that he lived alone at, he was wearing black pants with white t-shirt and a buttoned up light blue shirt over it, his scarf wrapped around his neck, he never goes out without it, another mystery under his name next to the others.

Natsu wore his black sunglasses and got out, he walked to the backyard, lined up cars were there, all shiny and fancy, Natsu walked the line, trying to choose a car from the 16 once, he decided for a black one that was roofless. Natsu got in and started driving to the meeting.

All press and magazines, newspapers and journalists and a lot of reporters were waiting for him,

2014/October/28

Natsu arrived and all the noisy people rushed to him but immediately ten bodyguards stood around him, Natsu walked confidently, acting like they weren't even there.

A few minutes later.

"I'm here today to tell about my new photo collection, even though you won't know much because I like keeping things a mystery, I'm here to tell the name of the person who grabbed my attention," Natsu said through the microphone , the place was silent, only the sound of the clicks and flashes of the camera been heard,

"Please come in, Lucy Heartfilia" he said as he looked at the front door, all in the room gasped as they looked at the lady getting in,

The lady has long blonde hair, brown eyes, kissable lips, soft milky skin; her body was so hot, and she was about 5'2 tall, in one word, she was a total beauty,

She is an actress, singer and a model that was so popular these days, especially with her last series that she was the main role, Fairy tail this was the reason behind her rising high.

Lucy walked towards Natsu, smiling at the cameras, her long silky night-blue dress was looking so good on her, her high heels that were clicking with every step she takes,

Natsu smiled at her and Lucy smiled back at him, he offered a hand and Lucy formally, full of manner took it slowly and shook it slightly, to her surprise, his hand was so warm that she thought he was sick,

Natsu let go of her hand and turned to the people watching them, and so did Lucy,

"Of course all knows this beauty," Natsu said making Lucy blush a little and a smile tugged on her lips.

"I choose her myself for a lot of things she has that others didn't, and I'm not gonna tell you what I got attracted to right now," he smirked and Lucy blushed a little more.

"This collection gonna be done in November 30 and would be published in the start of the new year, me and my crew will go to different countries in order to make different themes and different styles, after all I always come with unique and new, so wait it."

What Natsu did next made a tremor to the press, Natsu kissed Lucy Heartfilia in front of the cameras and news, this is gonna be a shocker for sure.

Natsu only smirked.

"This makes it interesting right?"

* * *

**Hi guys, this is ma new story, liked it? I know it is short but it is just the start and the first chapter, the next would be 2000+~3000+ words chapter ^_^**

**I know I have three unfinished stories but a promise I will complete them, especially Secret and Bodyguard ^_^ just wait for the end of this month, I would be having 5 months of freedom ^o^**

**So till next time ne? see ya so soon~~!**


End file.
